whiteknightchroniclesfandomcom-20200215-history
Grazel
Lord Grazel was the mysterious leader of the Magi, having risen to power through unknown means in spite of his youth. His goal was to bring all the Knights together to realize the ancient prophecy, said to cause the Dogma War to begin anew. His reasons for doing so aren't made fully clear during the story. To meet his goal, however Grazel has proven ruthless, willing to sacrifice even his more valuable pawns in order to succeed. Later on it was revealed that Grazel was a pactmaker, destined to command the Sun King. What's more was that Grazel and Setti were one in the same; Setti was Grazel's calm and friendly demeanored self while Grazel was his dark side, seemingly caused by the madness that ensued after his adopted father Medius made an attempt on his life. 'Personality' As Grazel Ruthless and prideful, sarcastically polite, and possessed of a dark humor, Grazel has sometimes been seen to be laid back in a manner somewhat similar to Caesar but at other times showing fiery resolve like Leonard's as well. He often uses sardonic humor as a casual reminder of the cruel lengths to which he is willing to go. A perfect example of this was when he told Leonard's Team that they should be sure to have a "nice day" after threatening to kill Princess Cisna if they refused to heed his commands. As Setti Setti was a young researcher that occupied the other side of Grazel's personality. Setti was possessed of a much more less violent temperament and less maniacal manner (Grazel's polite manner and formality that shows at some times may come in part from Setti, but needless to say Grazel's politeness has become twisted and sarcastic, while Setti's is sincere), speaking softly most of the time and agreeing to help Leonard's Team when they came looking for him. Setti's personality dominated his body in his youth, but over time his control over the body has waned completely. It was shown that Setti held a genuine desire to aid the group in their endeavors, but ultimately ran out of time before he could complete the task. Whether Setti's personality lay dormant and whether he could ever have gained control of his/Grazel's body again remains unknown. 'Story' White Knight Chronicles Quest for the Arks Grazel spoke with Shapur about Belcitane's constant failures and decided to "retire" him if he failed once more to retrieve the arks. As the Magi looked for the Dragon Knight's ark, Grazel was also searching there, and as Caesar defeated Belcitane after claiming the Dragon's ark, Grazel gave Shapur the signal to eliminate him. Later, Grazel made contact with Leonard's Team and proposed a trade that they couldn't refuse: the arks for Cisna. While the team made their way to him, Grazel was busy berating the current General Dragias aboard the monoship for being slow to fulfill her duties and joked with Shapur about how useless Dragias was to remind her of how the Magi dealt with loose ends, much in the same way he had talked with Shapur about eliminating Belcitane. When the team found Grazel waiting for them at the statue of Thaumus, he at first honored the bargain by giving up Cisna to the party as they relinquished their arks. However, this was merely an assassin posing as Cisna to kill Leonard and Grazel soon signalled Kara to draw her blade on Caesar, hoping to use the arks after the pactmakers' deaths. The real Cisna, however, intervened from onboard the monoship and the team's quick thinking prove to get the better of Grazel. Leonard obtains the Knight-killing sword Talion from the statue of Thaumus nearby, and Grazel realizes that Kara and her Knight are in danger. He orders her to retreat and they leave while the White Knight and the Dragon Knight are busy fighting off the false Cisna, who had turned herself into a Gigas. The Sun King Finally annoyed with his Magi's constant failures, Grazel moved with vigor to get the Sun King in the Dogma Rift. He was able to acquire it after forcing Cisna to sing her synchro song spell for him and called Adolmaea to battle Leonard and the others as they arrived. Despite having the edge against the other Knights due to the Sun King's superior Knight powers, he soon realized that Cisna had been chanting a spell to drain him of power and revert him back to human form. Grazel was hardly amused by this turn of events, and stabbed Cisna, remarking that since Adolmaea had already been released, he wouldn't need her anymore. She was saved thanks to Leonard and Eldore's healing, however, which seemed to infuriate Grazel as he fled. Once Shapur returned with Kara's ark, he left for the base. At the end of the game, Grazel gives a monumental speech at the Magi HQ where he stated his plans to revive the Yshrenian Empire. He also tells High Preist Clyde Ledom that, rather than loyalty, the only thing Grazel's men felt for him was fear, and that would do for now. Grazel called out, pledging that he would rebuild the Yshrenian Empire, with the Magi at its heart. Awakening of Light and Darkness Wrath of the Sun King Grazel learned of Yulie gaining the Moon Princess and decided it was time for him to take action now that all knights were found. He approached Caesar and Yulie and offered them to join the imperial army, but refused and transformed into the Sun King, quickly defeating them. Just as he was about to kill them, Leonard returns alongside Kara, much to Grazel's confusion. As he battled Leonard, the battle ended in a stalemate and Grazel left Seige of Red Horned Island Grazel didn't take the battle seriously as he just realized his soldiers and some gigas to do battle with the alliance. However, with the alliance closing in on the island, he ordered Shapur to activate The Act of God, a massive cannon installation on the island, Kara believed they wouldn't be complete it in time. The alliance was forced to stay in position until Eldore and the others infiltrait the island and destroy it. When the cannon is finally disabled by the teams efforts and the alliance ground troops invading the island, Grazel confronted the team again and ordered Shapur to release Brimflamme, a giant infernal monster. However Brimflamme destroyed its chains and broke free, went mad and destroyed the Island. Rise of Madoras With the island's destruction, Grazel rose a giant flying bastion called Garmatha, out of the ashes and nearly made it to Balandor, seeking to destroy the kingdom. However, the Demithor arrived and saved the kingdom. Inside, Grazel does battle with the other knights alongside Shapur. However, all the knights get absorbed into a large dark sphere surrounding Leonard which Ledom reveals he'd plan for this all along. Out of the sphere comes Madoras, Emperor of the former Yshrenian Empire. Grazel became confused, he believed he was related to or the reincarnation of Madoras. But Madoras reveals Grazel has no connection with him what so ever and in fact Leonard has a connection with him, meaning, all of Grazel's work was for nothing. Grazel didn't take to kindly to this beration as he charged Madoras. Madoras however, unchalantly lifted him into the air. Madoras told Grazel he will be merciful for serving him in his own way and broke his spine, killing him. Only Kara could bring herself to cry upon his death. 'Abilities' Little of Grazel's true abilities have been seen, though he commands great respect amongst the Magi and was shown to have some skill with a sword. Eventually Grazel gains the Sun King's ark and was able to transform into Adolmaea. Judging by what Eldore reveals about the Knights, their pactmakers possess the endurance, agility and other prowess of the Knights themselves, which would probably apply to Grazel as well. Knowing this, it may be safe to say that Grazel possesses superhuman reflexes and abilities since forging a pact with the Sun King. As Setti he uses a bow in combat, but it is not shown whether he possesses anything higher than basic proficiency in wielding it. Setti also knows the Heal spell, and will use it if an ally's HP goes into the red. He has acquired a wealth of knowledge in ancient texts and lore, knowing far more about the Knights and the Dogma War then any other character in the game. This fact led him to become suspicious of Eldore, who also possessed knowledge of those Ancient topics. Category:White Knight Chronicles Non-Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:Deceased